Thou Shall not StealKisses
by syaoran no hime
Summary: The seventh commandment says it, but with someone like Daidouji Tomoyo, can Eriol Hiiragizawa obey it?


Thou Shall Not Steal

- I was surfing awhile ago when I saw Rory's E+T site (Maybe) with a new lay-out featuring adorable Eriol, so I was inspired to make this fic. Dedicated to Rory-chan!

~ Tomoyo's POV ~

I knew I shouldn't have bothered to study for English anymore, just so I wouldn't have finished ahead of class…and Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun.

When I handed over my paper to Terada-sensei and saw how his eyes twinkled, I knew it was a mistake.

I could feel the whole class watching me. It was the first time that someone from the freshman class of this batch in Tomoeda High finished the master quiz that Terada-sensei (now a high school adviser) gives us ahead of our acknowledged class valedictorian, especially when it concerns the interpretation of the several renowned pieces of arts and literature given in our textbook. 

He gave me back my paper, breaking the train of my thoughts. My hands trembled upon taking back the quiz. I anticipated what he was going to say- that I got not even a single correct answer.

"Good work, Daidouji," he said, startling me.

"E-Eh?"

Terada smiled at me approvingly. "I didn't have to bring out my red ballpen. You got everything right. Great job!"

I nearly crumpled in relief. English 1 was one of the most difficult subjects in our curriculum, and being praised like that for the critical analysis test was something that I could equate to capturing the perfect Card captor Sakura pose…well, almost.

The teacher marked something in his record book just as Eriol stood up and handed his paper over to Terada-sensei.

When he passed by my shoulder, I felt my heart skip a beat.

Hiiragizawa Eriol had moved back to Tomoeda in sixth grade, and since then, he had become my classmate. He was our valedictorian in elementary, while I was the salutatorian. He played the graduation song on piano, and I sang the hymn beside him. We were in front of the whole graduation batch.

When he glanced up at me, his white cap slightly hanging by the side of his head, he smiled and said, "I think I'm in love with your voice."

I nearly stammered in the high note of the song; fortunately, it wasn't noticed. But I would never forget that compliment. And that smile.

And that's how my infatuation with the Londoner began.

Even if suitors and love notes flowed in, I paid no attention to them. My eyes were all for Hiiragizawa-kun. 

But he never knew that. I couldn't find the guts that my other female schoolmates muster when they approach him.

Hiiragizawa Eriol though, was apparently not interested with them. Always the gentleman, he was very polite in declining all offers that come along his way.

But Kami-sama, I don't think I can bear it if he uses the same manner of dismissal when he refuses my feelings. The only time relationship I heard he got involved in was with Mizuki-sensei, but according to Sakura-chan, the two had parted ways some months after they left Japan. 

I had never told my cousin about my secret feelings for the mage, but I thing she could sense it, for she warned me that Hi-kun might not yet be ready to get involved in a relationship again.

I sighed. Lucky Sakura, who had an idea on what was going on with Hiiragizawa-kun's life. What I would give to hold the same power…no, even just to be a fraction of his living. To be part of his world, even insignificantly.

I smiled as I imagined myself as Ariel and Hi-kun as Prince Eric. (Hey, he did say he loves my voice!) I would strike a deal immediately with Ursula just to give him all my love- the loveliest of my melody contained in a shell.

In my mind, I imagined myself in a mermaid costume, swimming around Kaho…er, Ursula. Beside me, a cherry blossom-colored flounder with big emerald eyes, and a crabby Li Syaoran crab were swimming with me, trying to talk me out of my plan.

I then began to hum, and Kaho…er, Ursula began to take my voice away, capturing it in a…Voice card?

"Wish I could be…part of his world," I hummed.

"Daidouji-san?"

I blinked, then realized that Prince Eric…er, Eriol, I-I mean Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun looking at me, an amused smile on his usually Switzerland-like face (always neutral),

"H-Hai?" I croaked.

"Terada-sensei is asking if you would want to check the papers. He was greatly impressed by your views, and he would like you to gauge our other classmates' views by checking them out for you yourself," he explained.

"Check?" I said blankly, then hit myself. "H-Hai. S-Sure. W-What was I supposed to do again?"

The class erupted into laughter.

He smiled at me some more, then touched my forehead with the back of his palm. "You studied too hard last night for today's test, didn't you?"

My throat felt dry. His touch was feathery light, but it was enough to make me feel all floaty.

He turned to Terada-sensei, who was watching us with interest beyond normal. "May I ask your permission to help her check the papers, sensei?"

Terada grinned. "No prob."

"Great!" He grinned at me. "Let's do it tonight."

I blinked.

"The papers," he reminded me softly. His cerulean eyes were still laughing.

I nodded slowly, then allowed him to guide me back to my seat.

That afternoon, I began to go through the first few papers while Hiiragizawa-kun was still out. I was enjoying myself with the answers of my classmates.

1. What can you say about Mona Lisa?

A: She looks like a cover girl for some anti-Christ cult.

2. What can you say about the blends of colors artists used in Nude Paintings?

A: Who cares? It's pornographic.

3. What are your thoughts on The Thinker?

A: He's like my dad in the bathroom every Sunday minus the toilet bowl.

"Hmm, I think Daidouji-san is already in the mood to start checking papers," said Eriol as he sat down beside me, smiling handsomely.

I forced a smile. "H-Hai."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I had to ensure that the cleaners locked the door," he apologized.

I nodded. As the class president, it was also his job to maintain the class in order while he was in the campus halls.

He brought out a sandwich. "Here. We might get hungry. Let's just share, ne?"

I nodded awkwardly, then turned my attention once more to the papers. It was hard staring at his eyes for too long- I was afraid that if I looked at him too long, he would be able to read the thoughts I try so hard to conceal.

But I couldn't help myself when I glance up at him every other minute, just to see how striking he looked when he was all serious.

I also liked seeing him smile and chuckle under his breath when he finds a random answer humorous.

I sighed audibly, then went back to work.

What do you think about Mona Lisa?

A: I think she needs a drastic makeover a.s.a.p. A little blush on would do wonders, but first she must put concealer under her eyes…I mean look at her eyebags! She must ensure that her foundation would look natural next to her complexion, something that would hug the contours of her face like a second facial skin. Now about her brows…she better get permanent eyebrows. Her hair is a little dry, so I suggest that she uses an especially formulated botanical shampoo, and a special conditioner. She must wear it overnight and voila! Good bye, dry hair!

~ Eriol's POV ~

There she goes again, Daidouji-san looking at me again when she thought I wasn't aware of her gaze. I was used to the admiring gazes women cast on me, for London has its own share of fangirls. Tomoeda was no different, of course. Only they were more reserved. 

But no, there was something different about how she gazes at me. Even if I wasn't looking at her, I could imagine how her purple eyes were roving on my face.

I fought the urge to catch her gaze- I didn't want to embarrass her. And I didn't want to embarrass myself too. I mean, I wasn't really sure about my suspicion…

…that she likes me.

I mean, she doesn't get all giggly when she talks to me, and she treats me the way she treats our other guy classmates; politely but impersonally. She stares at me a lot, sure, but maybe it's just because she likes my hair…or she's wondering what shampoo I use. I don't know.

I confided this to Nakuru once, and I regretted it. She told me to ask Tomoyo personally what she feels about me.

Ah, anyway, why would Daidouji Tomoyo be interested in me? I mean, I know how devoted she is to Sakura.

I looked up when I heard her laugh quietly. I smiled; her laughter was like tinkling silver bells.

"What is it, Daidouji-san?" I asked, looking at her expectantly.

She shook her head. "N-Nothing much…just…" She read the paper again, then burst into laughter once more.

I stood up and leaned over her shoulders to read it too. "Let me see," I murmured beside her ear, my eyes on the paper, but the rest of my senses on the one holding it.

2. What can you say about the blends of colors artists used in Nude Paintings?

A: How come ancient porn can be sold as a piece of art for millions of dollars today? I'm keeping the covers of my hentai douji; we may never know, but a century later, this may turn out to be the next Adam and Eve masterpiece to be hung in Paris.

~ Tomoyo's POV ~

Oh my god.

OH MY GOD.

Eriol-kun's face…it's just…one…two…two inches away from my cheek! If he dares look my way, our lips would touch!

He chuckled, and I could smell his fresh breath…Colgate® mint. Darn it, my favorite flavor even!

"Our classmates have interesting opinions, don't they?" he said.

"Y-Yeah," I said softly. I inched subtly away from him.

Which was fortunate, because he turned to me. "Dai-"

We both paused, and I cursed myself silently. I did not move far enough- our faces were still too close for comfort.

 "H-Hai?" I asked, gulping.

"You'll fall if you move again," he murmured.

I knew that. I shouldn't have chosen the edge of the bench to sit at. But it was too late for regrets and thinking.

"T-Then move away," I said, smiling feebly.

He paused, then laughed. "Right, right." He stepped back, and I inched back to my previous place. But what I didn't expect was he stepped once more towards me and planted a light kiss on my lips. But it gradually lingered, then grew stronger and more urgent, until I could feel that he was drawing out all of my breath.

"Gomen," he said quietly when he left my mouth, any trace of amusement in his azure eyes gone. "Can't help myself. Y-You're too much, even for someone like me."

I bit my lip. So it still was my fault?

I stood up resolutely, then slapped him.

"I…I deserved that," he said ruefully, holding on to his cheek.

"Of course…you mustn't kiss women without their permission," I said shakily. "The seventh commandment says you mustn't steal… even kisses."

"I'll…I'll keep that in mind," he said, smiling cheerfully. "Now please be seated, and I promise you, no more harm and recklessness shall be inflicted upon you. You hold my word. I have sinned enough."

I nodded slowly. I knew that I would keep that one stolen kiss in my mind, for all it was worth and for all the intents and purpose he gave it to me.

A shy smile blossomed on my face, then I continued to check the papers.

But he spoke up later, nearly making my heart jump.

"I'll ask your permission later," he said huskily.

 End 


End file.
